Magic Works
by elizabethWG
Summary: Un pequeño songfic de mi pareja favorita: Ron y Hermione en la boda de Bill y Fleur.


**MAGIC WORKS **

- Damas y caballeros, ponganse de pie, por favor! - dijo el mago bajito y de cabello ralo que acababa de declarar a Bill y a Fleur marido y mujer.

Con una sacudida de su varita los asientos de los invitados ascendieron con suavidad y se acomodaron alrededor de unas mesas con manteles blancos, al mismo tiempo que las paredes de la carpa desaparecían, ahora todos se hallaban bajo un toldo sostenido por postes dorados, y en el centro de esta se extendió un charco de oro fundido formando una brillante pista de baile.

Nuestro trío favorito se hallaba ya buscando una mesa para sentarse a charlar, se sentaron junto a Luna Lovegood aunque esta pronto se paro a bailar y su lugar fue ocupado por la Gárgola Cejuda... perdón, Viktor Krum.

- Vamos a bailar - dijo de pronto Ron a Hermione, esta se sorprendió pero acepto gustosa.

Caminaron hasta la pista en donde se colocaron el uno frente al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer; Ron giro un poco la cabeza para ver a la recién casada pareja que estaban muy juntitos, eso le hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente y sonrojarse.

- Si no quieres no hay problema, Ron - dijo Hermione al ver la expresión de su amigo, lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo de la pista pero el no se movió de su lugar.

- No - dijo sujetando la mano de Hermione con mas fuerza y haciendola girar para que quedara de nuevo frente a el - Quiero bailar contigo - anadio mirandola a los ojos.

La tomo de la cintura con la mano que tenia libre, acababan de comenzar las canciones románticas, y esto hizo sonrojarse a ambos. Antes de comenzar a moverse vieron como los señores Weasley pasaban por su lado y se disponían a bailar como las demás parejas. Con un ultimo intercambio de miradas comenzaron a bailar.

Se movían torpemente al principio, pero después con mas soltura y gracia. Ambos disfrutaban estar en los brazos del otro como nunca habían estado. Esto hizo a Ron recordar algo que le hizo sonreír.

- De que te ríes? - pregunto Hermione tambien sonriendo.

- Nada. Solo recordaba - respondió su pareja.

- Me quieres decir? -

- Mmm... esta bien - se acerco un poco mas a ella y le susurro al oído - De nuevo fuiste mi primera opción, solo que ahora no me acobarde.

- A que te refieres? - pregunto Hermione, quien no entendía nada.

- Te invite a bailar antes que cualquier otro lo hiciera; no fuiste mi ultimo recurso - dijo Ron bajito, y Hermione de pronto entendió.

-Gracias - dijo ella poniendose de puntitas y besandolo en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su compañero de baile se pusiera rojo como su pelo.

-No te corresponde a ti darlas, yo soy el que esta agradecido de tener a tan linda joven de compañera de baile -le contesto Ron, apretando un poco la mano con la que sujetaba a la de Hermione, esta le sonrío y se sonrojo un poco - Así que gracias a ti.

Siguieron bailando otras piezas mas, pero ahora en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Hermione apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo dispuesta a quedarse ahí para siempre. Ron, por otra parte, aferro mas la cintura de Hermione acercandola mas a el.

La música siguió sonando, y ellos dos bailando a su compás. A su alrededor estaban los señores Weasley, mirandose perdidamente enamorados como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y esa fuera su primera cita; tambien estaban Bill y Fleur, los dos con una gran sonrisa en la cara y empezando una nueva vida juntos, ambas parejas vieron como Ron le besaba la frente a Hermione que bailaba con el y sonrieron aun mas: "_Esos_ _cabezotas_" pensaron todos "_Como no se pueden dar cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro"._

Pero ni el pelirrojo ni la castaña prestaron atención a esas miradas, estaban metidos en su propia burbuja. En ese momento comenzó a sonar esta canción:

Y baila...

Tu ultima pieza

Esta es...

Tu ultima oportunidad

Para aferrarte a quien amas

Sabes que has esperado suficiente...

"_Aferrarme a quien amo__?_" Sonrío Ron y se acerco mas a Hermione "_Ya la tengo bien sujeta"_

Así que cree, que la magia funciona

No tengas miedo

De salir herido

No dejes

Que esta magia muera

La respuesta esta ahí

Solo mira sus ojos

Hermione levanto la cabeza y observo esos hermosos ojos azules que la hechizaban y paso ambos brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo "_Será la respuesta que quiero escuchar, ojos de cielo?"_

Mientras ellos seguían en su nube ajenos a todos los demás, los demás se habían girado a mirarlos ya que recorrían toda la pista como bailarines brillantes, sin despegar los ojos de el otro.

Y haz...

Tu ultimo movimiento

No tengas miedo

Ella tambien te quiere

" '_Ella tambien te quiere'... será eso cierto Hermione?" _suspiro Ron._ "Es difícil averiguarlo"_

Si, es difícil

Tienes que ser valiente

No dejes que este momento, se te escape

"_Valiente... pertenezco a Gryffindor, no?" _pensaron ambos

"_Cuando se trata de luchar contra mortifagos esta bien, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos mejor dejarlos de lado... si que soy cobarde" _pensó Ron molesto consigo mismo. Sintió como alguien lo taladraba con la mirada y vio a Hermione como que tratando de descifrar que le ocurría, el solo le sonrío "_Siempre así de curiosa"_

Ahora, cree

Que la magia funciona

No tengas miedo

Miedo de ser herido

No, no dejes

Que esta magia muera

La respuesta esta ahí

Si, solo miras sus ojos

El levanto su mano y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Hermione, quien no había despegado su mirada de Ron y sintió un escalofrío al rozarle la mejilla. "_Ay Ron, como puede alguien no quererte cundo te comportas así?" _pensó ella mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

Y no creas que esta magia puede morir,

No,no,no, esta magia no puede morir

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, para los dos el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, solo oían sus aceleradas respiraciones y de fondo la bella melodía que los había hecho pensar tanto. Ni cuenta se dieron de que habían quedado parados en medio de la pista y que la mayoría de los ahí presentes los observaba...

Así que baila...

Tu ultima pieza

Porque esta es

Tu ultima... oportunidad

Y el resto es historia.

13-11-09


End file.
